Power Levels
multipliers (some times it depends on the character and it will be rounded so it is simple and not fin yet) spin dash: x 1.25 melee x 1.63 Bubble shield x 1.7 homing attack x 2 100 rings x 2.5 flame ring x 3 hover x 3.2 boost x 3.33 drill x 3.5 tornado x 4 stars x 4.16 laser x 4.57 rocket x 4.5 burst x 5.5 speed shoes 5.83 flame shield x 6.66 thunder shield 8.41 frenzy x 9 void x 9.5 light speed dash x 10 Chaos Emerald: x 1.5 (per emerald x 10.5 with all) chaos attack x 13 chaos control x 15 Master Emerald: x 1.5 (just like the chaos emeralds but there are more so the all of them gets you x 18) chaos blast x 20 chaos boost x 25 rings off x 30 all wisp x 34.1 dark spine: 500,000 knight: 900,000 dark form: 1,000,000 Super Form: x 2,000,000 dark super: 20,000,000 Hyper Form x 200,000,000 fusion: hedgehog 1 + hedgehog 2 x 23 ''' 'Sonic 1 Sonic: 120 (100 rings) 300 (stars) 500 (speed shoes) 700 (6 emeralds): 1,080 egg man:5 Sonic 2 Sonic: 200 (spin dash) 250 (100 rings) 500 (stars) 832 (speed shoes) 1,166 (7 emeralds) 2,100 (Super) 400,000,000 ''' '''Tails: 94 (spin dash) 117 (100 ring) 235 (stars) 391 (speed shoes) 548 (7 emeralds): 987 death egg robot: 250 silver sonic: 190 (spin dash) 237 sonic and tails: 294 (100 ring) 735 (7 emeralds) 3,087 (super sonic) 400,000,094 ''' '''Sonic CD Sonic: 450 (spin dash) 562 (super pill out) 780 (100 rings) 1,125 (stars) 1,872 (speed shoes) 2623 metal sonic: 470 (sonic speed) 800 (over drive) 1,200 Sonic 3 & Knuckles Sonic: 1,200 (spin dash) 1,500 (bubble shield) 2,040 (100 ring) 3,000 (stars) 4,992 (speed shoes) 6,996 (flame shield) 8,000 (thunder shield) 10,100 (7 emeralds) 12,600 (Super) 2,400,000,000 (Hyper) 240,000,000,000 Knuckles: 1,000 (spin dash) 1,250 (bubble shield) 1,700 (flame shield) 2,000 (100 ring) 2,500 (stars) 4,160 (speed shoes) 5,830 (thunder shield) 8,410 (Super) 2,000,000,000 (Hyper) 200,000,000,000 Tails: 720 (spin dash) 900 (bubble shied) 1,000 (flame shield) 1,500 (100 ring) 1,800 (stars) 2,995 (speed shoes) 4197 (thunder shield) 6,055 (7 emeralds) 7,560 (Super) 1,500,000,000 Mecha Sonic: 1,400 Super: 2,800,000,000 sonic's finale boss: (vs sonic) 1,000 (master emerald laser) 10,000 (vs super sonic) 20,000 sonic and tails: 1,920 (100 rings) 4,800 (7 emeralds) 20,160 (super sonic) 2,400,000,720 (hyper sonic) 240,000,000,720 knuckles chaotix knuckles: 1,500 espio: 1,200 mighty: 1,000 vector: 900 charim: 100 metal titan: 4,500 everyone: 4,700 sonic R sonic: 2,000 knuckles: 1,800 tails: 1,000 egg man: 5 amy: 7 super sonic: 4,000,000,000 metal sonic: 2,100 metal knuckles: 1,900 tails doll: 1,100 Sonic Adventure 1 Sonic: 3,400 sonic (spin dash) 4,250 (1 emerald) 5,100 (homing attack) 6,800 (100 rings) 8,500 (2 emeralds) 10,200 (1/3 light speed dash) 12,000 (stars) 14,144 (speed shoes) 19,822 (2/3 light speed dash) 24,000 (thunder shield) 28,594 (full power light speed dash) 34,000 (Super) 6,800,000,000 Knuckles: 3,200 (spin dash) 4,000 (melee) 5,217 (100 rings) 8000 (stars) 13,312 (3 emeralds) 14,400 (speed shoes) 18,656 (thunder shield) 26,912 (6 emeralds) 28,800 (max heat) 32,000 (9 emeralds) 43,200 (12 emeralds) 57,600 E-102 Gamma: 2,000 (with frogy (with emerald)) 3,000 (blast) 3,500 (big blast) 5,000 (100 rings) 5,000 (free will) 7,000 (past programming) 10,000 (big blast) 13,000 Tails: 1,500 (spin dash) 1,875 (1 emerald) 2,250 (100 rings) 3,750 (2 emeralds) 4,500 (stars) 6,240 (speed shoes) 8,745 (thunder shield) 12,615 Amy: 1,200 (hammer smash) 1,700 (hammer spin) 2,000 (100 ring) 3,000 big: 1,700 ''' '''Chaos 0: 1,500 (2 emeralds): 3,000 (4 emeralds): 6,000 (6 emeralds): 18,000 Perfect Chaos: 6,000,000,000 E-101 beta: 1,500 (after up grades) 9,000 (big blast) 12,000 E-105 4,000 egg viper : 3,000 E-104 3,000 E-103: 2,500 egg walker: 1,200 0 : 1,000 egg hornet: 900 sonic and tails: 4,900 (100 ring) 12,250 (2 emeralds) 14,700 Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic: 4,500 (spin dash) 5,625 (fake emerald) 5,850 (homing attack) 9,000 (100 rings) 11,250 (flame ring) 13,500 (thunder shield) 37,845 (light speed dash) 45,000 (sonic win) 58,500 (chaos control) 67,500 (Super) 9,000,000,000 Shadow: 4,700 (spin dash) 5,875 (1 emerald) 7,050 (homing attack) 9,400 (100 ring) 11,750 (flame ring) 14,100 (4 emeralds) 28,200 (thunder shield) 39,527 (light speed dash) 47,000 (chaos spear) 61,100 (chaos control) 70,500 (Super) 9,400,000,000 Knuckles: 4,300 (melee) 7,009 (100 ring) 10,750 (3 emeralds) 19,350 (thunder shield) 36,163 (6 emeralds) 38,700 (9 emeralds) 58,050 (12 emeralds) 77,400 Rouge: 3,600 (melee) 5,868 (100 rings) 9,000 (3 emeralds) 16,200 (thunder shield) 30,276 (6 emeralds) 32,400 Tails: 1,700 (with mech) 3,500 (missiles(per missile)) 5,000 (mega laser) 7,000 ''' '''Egg man: 5 (with mech) 3,400 (missiles (per missile)) 4,900 (mega laser) 6,900 Amy: 1,300 Biohazard: 4,000 Finalhazard: 18,000,000,000 egg golem: 3,000 king boom boo: 2,000 R-1/A FLYING: 1,300 B-3x HOT SHOT: 1,200 F-6t BIG FOOT: 1,000 sonic and shadow: 9,200 (100 rings) 23,000 (5 emeralds( 1 fake emerald) 67,160 (light speed dash) 92,000 (chaos control) 138,000 (super) 18,400,000,000 (super chaos control) 276,000,000,000 Sonic heroes sonic: 7,500 (spin dash) 9,375 (homing attack) 15,000 (100 rings) 18,750 (tornado) 30,000 super: 15,000,000,000 knuckles: 7,300 (100 rings) 18,250 (fire ball) 48,618 super: 14,600,000,000 tails: 2,800 (100 rings) 7,000 (thunder shoot) 23,548 super: 5,600,000,000 shadow: 7,700 (spin dash) 9,625 (1 emerald) 11,550 (homing attack) 15,400 (100 rings) 19,250 (tornado) 30,800 rouge: 6,000 (100 ring) 15,000 (thunder shoot) 25,230 espio: 6,000 (100 rings) 15,000 (tornado) 24,000 E-123 omega: 7,000 (100 rings) 17,500 (flame thrower) 23,310 ''' '''vector: 5,000 (100 rings) 12,500 (fire breath) 23,310 ''' '''charim: 1,000 (100 rings) 2,500 (thunder shoot) 8,410 Amy: 2,100 (100 rings) 5,250 (tornado) 8,400 big: 3,000 (100 rings) 7,500 ''' '''cream: 1,000 (100 rings) 2,500 (thunder shoot) 4,205 neo metal sonic: 8,000 metal over lord: 370,500 metal madness: 340,100,000,000 Egg emperor: 15,000 Egg albatross: 10,000 Egg hawk: 5,000 team sonic: ' 17,600 (team blast(light speed homing attack)) 352,000 (super) 35,200,000,000' (super team blast) 352,000,000,000 team da/os/tic: 38,800 (all team blast) 382,500 team dark: 20,700 (team blast(chaos control) 352,500 ''' '''team chaotic: 12,000 (team blast) 20,000 team rose: 6,100 (team blast) 10,000 shadow the hedgehog shadow: 9,200 (spin dash) 11,500 (melee) 15,000 (homing attack) 18,400 (100 rings) 23,000 (flame shield) 61,272 (thunder shield) 77,372 (7 emeralds) 96,600 (chaos control) 138,000 (chaos blast) 184,000 (super) 18,400,000,000,000 sonic: 9,000 (melee) 14,670 (homing attack) 18,000 knuckles: 8,800 (melee) 14,344 (homing attack) 17,600 espio: 7,900 (melee) 12,877 (homing attack) 15,800 rouge: 7,500 (kick) 12,225 vector: 6,800 (bite) 11,084 E-123 OMEGA: 8,400 tails: 6,300 Amy: 4,700 charim: 2,200 ''' '''maria: 4 black doom:9,000 (devil doom) 18,000,000,000 diablon: 8,000 black bull: 7,000 tail heavy dog: 6,000 Egg breaker: 5,000 blue falcon: 4,000 egg dealer: 3,000 ''' sonic rush '''sonic:10,000 (boost) 33,300(super) 20,000,000,0000 blaze:9,900 (boost) 32,900(blazing) 19,800,000,000 tails: 6,900 cream: 900 sonic and blaze: 19,900 (super) 39,800,000,000 finale boss: 38,000,000,000 sonic riders sonic: 10,500 knuckles: 10,300 jet: 10,200 tails: 7,200 wave: 8,000 storm: 9,000 team sonic: 28,000 babolon: 27,200 Sonic 06 sonic: 11,400 (spin dash) 14,250 (homing attack) 22,800 (100 ring) 28,500 (thunder shield) 30,000 (super homing attack) 35,000 (time slow) 40,000 (speed up) 45,000 (tornado) 50,000 (sky gem) 55,000 (mini jump) 60,000 (light speed dash) 114,000 (chaos control) 171,000 (super) 22,800,000,000 silver: 11,700 (psycho slap) 19,000 (100 rings) 29,200 (2 emeralds) 35,100 (psycho boost) 117,000 (psycho shock) 152,100 (chaos control) 175,500 (full psychic power) 351,000 (super) 23,400,000,000 shadow: 11,600 (homing attack) 23,200 (100 rings) 29,000 (2 emeralds) 34,800 (chaos boost 1/3) 96,600 (light speed dash) 116,000 (chaos boost 2/3) 145,000 (chaos spear) 150,800 (chaos control) 174,000 (chaos boost full power) 290,000 (rings off) 348,000 (super) 23,200,000,000 blaze: 11,300 (flame spin) 33,900 knuckles: 11,200 (melee) 18,200 E-123 OMEGA: 10,600 (shot) 15,000 rouge: 9,500 ''' '''tails: 7,900 Amy: 3,400 Solaris: (flame form) 1 57,000,000,000 (second form) 68,000,000,000 mephiles: 11,700 (2 form) 290,000 (clones per clones) 23,000 Iblis 1: 5,000 Iblis worm: 7,000 Iblis 3: 10,000 sonic's finale boss: 7,000 egg genesis: 6,000 Egg Cerberus : 4,000 sonic shadow and silver: 34,700 (100 rings) 86,750 (chaos control) 520,500 (super) 69,400,000,000 shadow rouge and E 123 OMEGA: 31,700 (100 rings) 79,250 sonic tails and knuckles: 30,500 (100 rings) 76,250 silver blaze and Amy: 26,400 (100 rings) 66,000 sonic and the secret rings sonic: 12,000 (flame on chest) 13,000 (dark spine) 6,500,000,000 fine boss: 5,000,000,000 sonic riders zero gravity sonic: 13,000 knuckles: 12,800 jet: 12,700 tails: 9,000 storm: 11,000 wave: 10,000 team sonic: 34,800 team babolon: 33,800 Sonic unleashed sonic: 15,000 (100 rings) 37,500 (boost) 49,9000 (7 emeralds) 157,500 (super) 30,000,000,000 Gaia Co-loss: 25,000,000,000 were-hog: 17,000 (100 rings) 42,500 (punch) 56,600 (unleashed) 178,500 tails: 10,300 chip: 2 ''' '''dark Gaia: 25,000,000,000 (finale form) 54,000,000,000 sonic and chip: 15,002 (Gaia co-loss 7 emeralds) 25,000,178,500 (super co-loss) 55,000,000,000 Egg dragoon: 15,000 dark guardian: 10,000 Egg lander: 8,000 dark moray: 7,000 dark Gaia phoenix: 6,000 Egg beetle: 5,000 sonic and the black knight sonic: 16,000 (knight) 14,400,000,000 Merlena: 13,000,000,000 Sonic Colors sonic: 17,500 (boost) 20,200 (100 rings) 43,700 (hover) 56,000 (drill) 61,200 (rocket) 78,700 (laser) 80,000 (burst) 96,200 (frenzy) 157,500 (void) 166,200 (all wisp) 596,700 (super) 35,000,000,000 tails: 12,000 wisp: 2 finale boss: 580,000 Sonic generation sonic: 21,000 (homing attack) 42,000 (100 rings) 52,500 (boost) 69,900 (rocket) 94,500 (light speed dash) 210,000 (7 emeralds) 220,500 (super) 42,000,000,000 classic sonic: 2,000 (spin dash) 2,500 (bubble shield) 3,400 (100 rings) 5,000 (stars) 8,300 (speed shoes) 11,600 (flame shield) 13,300 (thunder shield) 16,800 (7 emeralds) 21,000 (super) 4,000,000,000 silver: 21,300 (boost) 37,600 (pycho boost) 191,700 (meteor smash) 639,000 ' '''shadow: 21,200 (100 rings) 53,000 (boost) 70,500 (chaos spear) 275,600 ' '''blaze: 20,900 knuckles: 20,800 espio: 20,000 rouge: 19,00 vector:18,000 tails: 14,400 Amy: 12,478 charim: 3,000 classic tails: 1,000 cream: 800 time eater: 45,000,000,000 egg dragon: 15,000 egg emperor: 15,000 ''' '''chaos (not complete): 5,000 biolizard: 4,000 death egg: 3,000 big arm: 2,500 metal sonic: 2,100 (boost) 6,900 (thunder shield) 17,600 (over drive) 21,000 ''' '''sonic and sonic: 23,000 (100 rings) 57,500 (7 emeralds) 241,500 (super) 46,000,000,000 Sonic lost world sonic: 24,500 (spin dash) 30,600 (homing attack) 49,000 (100 rings) 61,200 (hover) 78,400 (drill) 81,500 (rocket) 110,000 (laser) 111,900 (7 emeralds) 257,200 (super) 49,000,000,000 tails: 16,800 Zavok : 22,000 Zor: 19,000 Zeene: 16,000 Zik: 13,000 Zomom: 10,000 Zazz: 7,000 Sonic navo unleashed sonic: 30,400 (100 rings) 76,000 (dark) 30,400,000,000 (super) 60,800,000,000 (super light dash) 608,000,000,000 (super sonic kick) 900,000,000,000 (hyper) 6,080,000,000,000 tails: 20,800 knuckles: 30,200 (max heat) 302,000 shadow: 30,600 (100 rings) 76,500 (super) 61,200,000,000 (super light dash and dark super) 612,000,000,000 (hyper) 6,120,000,000,000 navo: 1% 10,000,000,00 10% 100,000,000,000 50% 500,000,000,000 100% 1,000,000,000,000 (perfect) 145,000,000,000,000 (hyper perfect) 3,000,000,000,000,00 (death ball) 300,000,000,000,000,000 shadic: 734,200 (super) 1,468,400,000,000 (hyper) 146,840,000,000,000 (all rings) 3,377,320,000,000,000 (chaos win) 337,732,000,000,000,000 sonic and shadow: 61,000 (super) 122,000,000,000 (super light dash) 1,220,000,000,000 (hyper) 12,200,000,000,000 tails and knuckles: 51,000 (super) 102,000,000,000 Sonic vs goku (archi vs manga and sonic has different multipliers) sonic: 8,700,000,000 (light speed dash) 20,500,000,000 (speeding up) 1,000,000,000,000 (super) 11,500,000,000,000,000,000,000 (hyper) 395,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (all universe energy) '''2,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 '''goku: 17,340,000,000 (ssj) 867,000,000,000 (ssj2) 1,734,000,000,000 (ssj3) 6,936,000,000,000 (ssg) 13,827,000,000,000,000,000,000 (ssjss) 22,542,000,000,000,000,000,000 (ssjss kaioken x 10) 225,420,000,000,000,000,000,000 (spirit bomb ssjss kaioken x 10) 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 S'onic the hedgehog and dbz worlds two worlds collide' goku: 300,000,000 (kaioken x 2) 600,000,000 (ssj) 15,000,000,000 (ssj3) 120,000,000,000 (Mobius) 30,000 (kaioken x 2) 60,000 (ssj) 1,500,000 (ssj3) 12,000,000 vegeta: 275,000,000 (ssj) 13,750,000,000 (Mobius) 27,500 (ssj) 1,375,000 gogeta: 27,500,000,000 (ssj) 1,375,000,000,000 (Mobius) 275,000 (ssj) 13,750,000 sonic:30,400 (lights speed dash) 304,000 (7 emeralds) 319,200 (super) 60,800,000,000 (hyper) 6,080,000,000,000 shadow: 30,600 (chaos boost) 765,000 (super) 61,200,000,000 (hyper) 6,120,000,000,000 knuckles: 30,200 (max heat) 302,000 tails: 20,800 amy: 18,400 shadic: 734,200 (super) 1,468,400,000,000 (hyper) 146,840,000,000,000 sonic goku shadow and vegeta: 118,500 (ssj super) 122,002,875,000 (ssj3 ssj hyper) 12,200,133,750,000 shadic and gogeta: 1,009,400 (ssj hyper) 6,120,013,750,000 broly: (legendary ssj) 150,380,000,000 (Mobius) 15,380,000 (master emerald energy) 5,000,000,000,000 mecha sonic: 5,000,000 (metallix) 14,000,000 Undertale frisk: 5 (the ending) 20,000,000,001 (level 11) 5,000,000,001 (level 19) 10,000,000,001 (level 20) 30,000,000,000 flowey: 15 (omega) 3,900,200,000 toriel: 150 sans: 1 (genocide) 10,000,000,000 papyrus: 100 undyne: 160 (undying) 5,000,000,000 mettaton ex: 170 (neo) 1 asgore: 200 asriel: (kid) 20 (adult) 10,000,000,000 (god of hyper death) 20,000,000,000 chara: 100,000,000,000 underswap chara: 10 (the ending) 40,000,000,000 (level 11) 10,000,000,001 (level 19) 20,000,000,001 (level 20) 60,000,000,000 temmie: 10 (omega) 2,600,000,000 (original form) 7,000,000,000 (god of hyper death) 14,000,000,000 asgore: 170 papyrus: 1 (genocide) 10,000,000,000 sans: 150 alphus: 150 (undying) 4,070,000,000 mettaton: 170 (neo) 1 toriel: 190 frisk: 50,000,000,000 underfell frisk: 10 (the ending) 40,000,000,000 (level) 10,000,000,001 (level 19) 20,000,000,001 (level 20) 60,000,000,000 flowey: 30 toriel: 300 sans: 2 (genocide) 20,000,000,000 papyrus: 200 undyne: 320 (undying) 10,000,000,000 mettaton ex: 340 (neo) 1 asgore: 400 asriel: (kid) 40 (adult) 20,000,000,000 (god of hyper death) 40,000,000,000 chara: 200,000,000,000 mario Category:Power Levels